Webcam
by Mindige0
Summary: <html><head></head>Who knew that a webcam could cause so much trouble or is it trouble?</html>


Webcam...

I'm not sure where I went wrong, I had figured that I was safe within the confines of my room. I guess I should have known better, but I honestly didn't expect for this to happen. I never thought that this could happen and I guess that is where I went wrong. The thing was a gift after all; a gift from Chloe since she said that being gone all summer without me was something that she couldn't handle. I had taken the gift thinking all sorts of things that had nothing to do with Chloe and everything to do with Lex. Lex Luthor, my very best friend, something I know Chloe would rage against if she knew, but she didn't so I was safe from the backlash I would receive if she ever found out. When I had received the item I was leery of the reasons on why Chloe had given the item to me, she had been working hard on trying to show me that she was what I wanted or needed in my life. She had been working on that idea for over three years now, and here we were about to be seniors in high school and she still hadn't given up that idea. So of course I was leery of the gift and the plans that she had probably made for said gift. I never thought, not in a million years that this would occur but like I said I should have known better, I was after all Clark Kent, geekiest guy at Smallville High School and reigning loser of my class. You get no cool points being hung up as the Scarecrow half naked in your freshman year, no those points went to the person doing the hanging and that at the time had been Whitney Fordman. A jealous blonde jock that held the heart of the princess of the town, Lana Lang and the whole town of Smallville it seemed. The girl I knew from since we were little and was a crush that it seemed everyone in town knew about, one which was a lie from the moment we entered high school. Something in me had changed over the summer before I started my freshman year at high school, but I had held the secret close to my heart and only when Lex Luthor came literally crashing into Smallville, did I never look at Lana Lang or any girl or woman the same way again. My lips still tingle from the 'kiss of life' I gave to Lex that day on the river bank. I can only groan at the thought of Lex and the mess that I have probably created. Damn webcam!

It all started innocently enough, I was busy surfing the web looking for something to fill my time, I seemed to have a lot of it these days since school had ended only a month before. I had watched as Chloe sped off in her car to the Metropolis University Campus, where she would spend the summer interning at the paper there. Hence the gift she had given me, she had said that she didn't know if she could live without seeing my face every day. I had blushed bright red when she said those words, for I knew they had a double meaning for her. She was my friend and I planned to keep it that way, I had my sights set on another even if that sight was set very high. Chloe wouldn't be able to compete with them, hell I don't think anyone in the free world could compete with who I wanted. It must be in the blood, as they have told me on occasion but I digress. It had started innocently enough, with me surfing the web, well more like me listening to Chloe state the reasons for my required appearance in Metropolis and more specifically the Metropolis University Campus. I never realized how much that stupid cam would get me into so much trouble and with my very best friend and I wasn't speaking about Chloe.

~Flashback~

"Clark" Chloe whined while giving me a puppy dog look from the small window on the right hand side of the screen that was currently open.

"Chloe just no" I said wondering why she was so insistent on me coming to Metropolis for a few days. We spoke on a daily basis but I knew she had her reasons for doing so, which made me want to stay at home more and more.

"It will be loads of fun"

"For you maybe" I mumbled into the headset that had come with the webcam. It was like talking on those video phones that Lex had at the Mansion for conference calls when people needed to see his face.

"Think of this as a way to meet new people" Chloe continued on like she hadn't heard my words moments before. Like I wanted to drive all the way to Metropolis, which was three hours away for Chloe to then show me the great world of Metropolis University and all that it had to offer me should I decide to go there when I graduated from high school. Like that was likely to happen, no my after high school plans consisted of me living on the farm and being the field hand I had been as before, don't get me wrong I love my parents but it seemed that my father had decided my life for me and that was becoming a farmer like him. I had tried and even my mother had tried but nothing we said made my father understand that I wanted more than the life he and mom had in Smallville. They may enjoy it but I didn't, I didn't like the idea of being stuck in Smallville. I knew my father would blame Lex for my thoughts and maybe it was Lex's fault making me want more than a life inside the small town of Smallville, but it was my dream now and I wanted to live it.

"Chloe, I *hate* meeting new people" I said knowing that she would throw those words back in my face the moment they left my mouth.

"You meet new people all the time with Lex Luthor" Chloe snarled out just as I had known she would. It wasn't my fault that I had gone to a few gallery openings and a few charity events, okay a lot of charity events and gallery openings with Lex. It was one of the few things that I was allowed to accept from the bald man, and I had made sure that I took advantage of it. Lex's time was money and I always felt horrible and like a complete and utter dweeb going over to the Mansion without a real reason to be there. Lex had always said I was welcome any time, but I always felt like I was intruding on Lex when I just sort of showed up.

"That's different" and to me it was, for I usually said nothing to the people that hounded Lex at the party, no I usually spent my time in a corner watching Lex for signs that he was about to snap at the people when they didn't back off. I didn't meet new people until I was at Lex's arm trying to drag him away before he got himself in hot water with his father, by saying something not so nice to one of Metropolis' elite. The look on Chloe's face told me what she thought about that, ever since Lex had come into town she had seen him as some sort of best friend stealer, and I guess in a way he was but I had known even years before Chloe realized, I wasn't a complete nimrod, that she was in love or at least serious like with me.

"Sure it is" she said and I knew she was angry, but there was nothing I would say that would make her believe that I was there for Lex's sanity, something that I was quite proud of secretly. I sighed before Chloe glared at me once and then ended the connection with some lie about how she had to go work on some story she had been working on earlier. I let her go, there was really no point in me fighting with her, she did after all start this whole thing. Once I ended the connection on my end did I continue to look at things that would entertain me while my best friend was away in some town on the West Coast and while Chloe pouted about me not coming to Metropolis to visit her. I googled something that I had heard Lex talking about before he left, so I put it in not knowing exactly what he had been talking about when he had said the words over the phone to his assistant. Okay, okay I was eavesdropping but I didn't think that he would mind; I should have known better. This was Lex Luthor we were talking about, a man who in his teens started an underground craze that was still around today, but I didn't want to think of that for it made me green with envy of what others had done to the bald man. He was *mine* and the thought that someone else had touched him left me wanting to rage as the Hulk would do.

The screen that greeted me made me blush red for there on the screen were two men kissing, one with a collar around his neck while the other looked like the perfect business man, the word BACARA in bold letter next to the photo done in a bold red.

"My god" I breathed out my cock hardening at the still photo, would Lex go to a place like this while on a business trip? I hadn't thought so, since Lex rarely mixed business with pleasure, or well he always spoke of never mixing business with pleasure. I had seen him sleep with plenty of women only to end up at the end of the next business day owning their company. I searched the sidebar for a distraction from the photo and the name of the club at the top of the screen. The Events tab seemed to be highlighted as if saying, 'click me, click me, click me' so I started to, never knowing what sort of trouble I was truly getting myself into. So I brought my mouse cursor over to the side bar intent on clicking the 'events tab' but as I moved closer to the tab the other tabs began jumping and opening up showing me even more choices. One caught my eye, it was the 'Live Feed', since it was well into the evening and the club had said that it was open for 'Happy hour' before opening for real at 10 PM I clicked it hoping that I would be able to glance inside the club. Once I clicked the choice I was shocked that there were actually people, men specifically already there and doing things to other men, only it seemed that they were in collars and lots or maybe that would be little leather. After the shock wore off, my cock not softening even after I adjusted to the sight that lay before me on the screen, I searched for a bald head hoping and praying that Lex wasn't at the club at that moment. I wasn't really sure what I would do if I saw him with another man, I had always kept my secret safe in my heart, always trying to fool myself to believe that Lex would never want me that way, but if he was here. If he was here, then that whole thought of Lex not wanting me because of my gender flew out the window and I wasn't sure what I would do with that new piece of knowledge. My eyes searched the club getting a glimpse of an underground life that I never knew existed. As my eyes continued to search the club my hand began to wander down to where my jeans had a rather large bulge. I groaned as I felt my hand make contact with my jean covered cock, all the while I was thinking thoughts of Lex and myself in bed or maybe in this club doing things to each other that I had only thought about. I never noticed when I closed my eyes or the groan that I let out as my thoughts ran wild, I now had a scene of what two men did together. So I also never quite noticed that my right hand, the one on the mouse had managed to move the cursor outside of the internet window I had open. I began rubbing my left hand against my large bulge hoping for some sort of release, I hadn't ever spent much time doing this sort of thing. My father had told me all sorts of weird stories about how if you touched yourself before you married that your penis would fall off or something as equally stupid. I knew they were lies since the other boys that attended Smallville High School spoke about how they 'got off last night' or about how they got 'laid' and yet they still had their dicks firmly attached to their bodies. So I really shouldn't have been surprised that I managed to click the stupid application for the webcam and headset to activate, and I shouldn't have been surprised that it was at the same moment that I clicked the stupid icon that Lex was calling via his own webcam set on his laptop. I so shouldn't have been surprised; Lex always did have the best or maybe in this case the worst timing. I was a bit too deep in rubbing my hand against my cock and thinking of Lex's voice to even realize that it was actually Lex calling out to me stunned by the vision that I made eyes closed, head thrown back and rubbing my left hand out of his field of vision. How I didn't realize that Lex kept saying my name over and over again wasn't part of my fantasy, I will never know, all I do know is that after I had climaxed, with a shout of Lex's name and had a fuzzy feeling running through my body that I was woken out of my haze by Lex still calling out my name in a much huskier voice than I had ever heard from him while it was directed at me. At hearing Lex's voice and realizing that it wasn't part of my dream of haze, did I jerk my body to the upright position to see Lex's face and it felt like my body had been bathed in ice cold water fresh from the Arctic. I gaped for all of two seconds before I blushed bright red not really sure what to say, how do you tell your best male friend that you are secretly crushing on them? I knew it was more than a crush but I had always been unwilling to admit even to myself that should Lex never be a part of life that there was no life for me.

"Clark" woke me out of the thoughts that were running through my head, I could just hear Lex telling me that as nice a thought as it was with me liking him in a strictly more than friends way that it wouldn't be possible.

"Uh Lex" I said slowly wanting and dreading to hear the words that would pretty much break my heart at hearing. By now Lex seemed to have regained some sort of composure since I was totally unable to see what Lex was thinking, which scared me more than I could say. I watched Lex's face for any sort of indication on what the man was feeling and the only thing I got was him licking his lips in that infuriating way that had made me jealous of his tongue on more than one occasion. Nothing was said before Lex ended the connection, no words were said and that made me panic. I pressed the reconnect button what must have been a hundred times and got the same result each time, that Lex had closed the application and was unable to be reached. I of course had the option of calling him, but what was I going to say to him? 'Uh Lex, just jerking off to fantasies of you doing things to my body that no one else has done?' No I didn't think that would work out too well for me. I groaned at the thought, only I would do something like that, which leads to where I am now, sitting in front of my computer with sticky jeans on and wondering what in the world I just got myself into.

"Think Kent" I said trying to remember Lex's face and whether or not it had disgust written on there or not. I continued to come up blank on that since I had been firmly in a haze, even if my body had felt extra clear when I realized that Lex calling my name was real. I knew that more than likely, due to Lex's abrupt sign off, that he was really disgusted and didn't want to see me until he could compartmentalize his feelings on knowing that I held him in a much higher regard than that of friend or even best friend.

"Nothing to do but wait" I said before standing and grimacing at the wet feeling I had in the crotch of my jeans, I needed to change and maybe take a shower. I knew the hot water would relax the muscles in my body and since I was sort of home alone tonight; I could take all the time I wanted. Mom and Dad were in town at some new Bed & Breakfast that one of the many city's transplants had opened and had offered my parents a stay for the weekend, to sort of drum-up business, my parent's word meant a lot to the town and the owners seemed to have known that. I pulled out some shorts and t-shirt for after my shower, I figured I would maybe head downstairs for something to eat afterwards. It seemed to make girls and women happy eating when depressed or nervous, so maybe I could drown my sorrows and nervousness in a slice or maybe a whole pie that mom had made before they left. I ran the water waiting for it to heat up that had always been one of the things that I been amazed about when I stayed over at Lex's. Hot water just appeared as if waiting for my command, not like here where the house and water heater were so old that it took it as much time heating up as it did taking a shower. Once the water reached a comfortable temperature did I begin to get undressed, the whole time worrying over the reasons on why Lex broke the webcam connection, shaking my head I jumped into the shower. There was nothing I could do besides wait and maybe by the time that Lex came a calling I would have some sort of excuse for my mouth spilling his name as I jerked off, I didn't think I would but I could hope couldn't I? Twenty minutes later of hot water beating down on me did I decide that the pie my mother had made was calling my name; it wasn't as if I had to worry about getting fat like most people. I worked hard here on the farm and my body showed it, I wasn't vain but I knew that some of the guys at school envied my body and had commented to Chloe a time or two on whether or not I was taking something. I wasn't and since didn't plan to be part of any sports at school, per my father's rule but I had seen Chloe a time or two picking in our trash trying to see if the whispered words of a few guys were true. She found nothing of course, but it still amazed me that she was willing to listen to the idiot jocks over me, ah well girls were something I never understood that well. After I had dressed in my shorts, I left the t-shirt since it was a very hot summer night it seemed and with my nervousness I seem to be hotter than normal, before I made my way downstairs to where the pie was clearly calling my name. I arrived to the kitchen intent on pie and ice cream, the cool treat sounded amazing now that the heat of the night was hitting me full blast. Slice of pie and ice cream in hand, I made my way towards the living room where our one and only TV sat, Lex had always been amazed by there only being one TV in the entire house. I had to fight to keep the computer in my room, my parents never used the thing and it had been a sort of birthday gift from them to begin with a few years back. Dad had yelled and grounded me for moving the computer to my room one night when I had pulled an all-nighter in studying for a test the next day. Once he had finally calmed down did he see the logic and the computer had stayed where it now lived on my work desk in my room.

"Let's see what's on TV" I said grabbing the remote and hoping that SportsCenter or something was on that I would be able to enjoy. Yeah we had cable; it seemed that dad was lost without SportsCenter it seemed so cable was a definite in his household. I flipped through the channels stopping at ESPN and seeing that some rerun of a Sharks game was playing, something that would not keep my mind busy so I continued to flip through the channels stopping to watch a few different channels before deciding that it wouldn't occupy my brain for long enough. It was as I landed on the Discovery Channel that I was sucked in, it seemed that they had a Dirty Jobs marathon going on, since all I could see for the next few hours was Dirty Job episode after Dirty Job episode.

"Mike Rowe you rock!" I said pumping a fist that held a spoon up in the air. This was one of my most favorite shows, and I only got to watch it when dad was either out and about in town or out in the barn. Mom had a huge crush on the host of the show and I could sort of see why, he had that rogue-ish look going on something that women seemed drawn to for some reason. No wonder Dad was hot-shut-your-mouth to most of the women in town, I finally realized. Nell Potter had been trying for years to get in Dad's bed, but I could never figure it out but now sitting here watching as the host, Mike Rowe did something that any sane or possibly upper middle-class person would never do, made me realize the reasons on why most of the women in town were smitten with Dad. Smitten, what a word to choose! I continued to watch the next episode and the next for the next few hours never noticing how late it had gotten. I knew I would be smarting from staying up late the next morning but it was Dirty Jobs for all that was holy, and I just couldn't walk away from Mike Rowe like that. When a commercial came on three hours later did I decide to put my plate into the sink before returning to watch the rest of the episode, and me being the dense person that I am, never noticed the sound of a car pulling up in the drive nor did I see any headlights as the car pulled up next to the house. The front door was open; I was hoping there was some sort of relief with the slight breeze that blew outside, inside of the house since central air was not an option in our house. I never noticed when the driver of said car got out and made their way into the house and then to the end of the couch where my head rest away from the front door. I did however feel the hands that began to run through my hair; I looked up sharply wondering who or what was running their hands through my hair.

"Lex" I said before jerking up to the sitting position and blushing bright red again, I had put the thought of what I was going to say to Lex out of my head once I saw Mike Rowe but I was now realizing that I maybe should have been thinking up a good excuse for my shouting of Lex's name as I jerked off.

"Clark" Lex said a look on his face that I had never seen, and I had seen plenty of faces on Lex. From the 'serious Lex', to the 'silly Lex' to the 'angry Lex' which always showed up with Lionel Luthor came around in town. This look though told me that Lex had something very important to say to me and I had best keep my mouth closed until he was finished speaking. I nodded my head at the silent demand before scooting over and making a spot for Lex at the end of the couch, close to the door should he decide he would leave after he spoke his piece.

"What I saw…." Lex started almost hesitant to speak which surprised me, for Lex was a man that was never without words. Had I possibly shocked Lex into being speechless? I nodded my head knowing that if I spoke it would break whatever spell was on Lex.

"Do you have romantic feelings for me?" Lex said after a moment, not looking at me. I had to swallow at least twice before I knew that my voice wouldn't come out sounding squeaky.

"I do" I said there was no point in my not admitting it now. Lex had seen my jerking off and then calling out his name so he at least figured that I had some sort of more than friendly feelings for him.

"Clark" Lex said with a sigh in my name, I wasn't sure if I should take that as a good thing or a bad thing but I did know one thing and that I could not look into Lex's face at that moment. His questions and the sigh as he said my name were big warning signs that this was going to end badly for me or I at least thought it would end badly for me since Lex only sighed in usually two occasions the first being where he was dealing with his father and the other, is when he is dealing with Lana Lang. It was then that I decided that I would just jump in and just break my own heart; I didn't need Lex to let me down easy there was no point for that.

"I understand Lex; you didn't need to fly all the way back here to tell me that friendship is all that you can offer." I said staring at the muted Mike Rowe as he shoveled some sort of black liquid trying not to throw up from the smell. Lex made a sound at my words, it was almost a squeak but I figured that it was just my imagination.

"You misunderstand me Clark" Lex finally said speaking to the side of my face.

"Look at me" he demanded and I willing bowed to his request, looking him in the face and I saw a look on his face that I had only seen once before and that was when he was looking at a photo of his mother. It was the look of love, a look that Lex rarely showed to anyone save me when he had told me stories about his mother and what a great woman she was.

"Clark never think that I would never return your feelings, for I do and have for quite some time" Lex said looking into my eyes showing me that his words held more meaning than what he was actually saying.

"I love you Lex" I blurted out for some reason, it felt like I was almost compelled to say it staring into those intense blue-gray eyes of Lex's. A grin broke out over Lex's face then, a truly happy grin one I have seen many times when I would make a trip to the Mansion with nothing but a flimsy excuse about getting away from the farm for a bit.

"That sentiment is very much returned" Lex said and I was fine with Lex not saying the words, he had told me that the only time he would *ever* say that he loved someone was the day he would ask them to marry him. Lex was weird like that; I had tried to explain even in my limited knowledge of relationship that saying you loved someone before asking them to marry you might be a better idea. That it expressed his feelings the way his face could not since he was a master in wearing masks. I shook my head even with the grin pasted on my face, I knew Lex loved me and maybe I had always known it since I was one of the few people in town that Lex spent his free time with. The citizens of Smallville had questioned not only me and Lex but also my mom and dad about our relationship. I had been grounded for one month one time because of some old man hinting that Lex and I were groping each other while making our way to the Talon. This was of course a lie but my father didn't stop to ask me if it was true he just took the old man's words at face value, for which my father felt like a heel afterwards when he found out that the old man had a huge grudge against the Luthor family, like most of the town and thought this a good way to wake my father up to the evils that were Luthors.

"May I kiss you?" I asked trying but failing not to blush at the question I had just asked. Lex nodded his head and then brought his upper body closer and closer to my own, his hand snaking out and pulling me forward just a bit before our lips connected and I was certain that I was seeing starts then. I gasped loving the feeling of Lex's lips on mine and this gave him ample opportunity to dart his tongue out into my mouth and then playing with my tongue as if it was a kitten wanting to play. I wrapped my arms around Lex's body wanting him to stay as close as possible to me. I could feel my cock hardening at my realizing that Lex was really here and he was really kissing me.

"You just tempted me too much" Lex said after we broke when air became a necessity, which had me keening at the loss of Lex's lips on mine. I blushed at Lex's words, I hadn't at the time been thinking much about how it would look should anyone be pinging me while I was in my fantasy with Lex as my focal point. By now it seemed that Lex's hand had a mind of their own as they began to pet me, as if amazed that my skin was so soft. I was unable to speak since I had so many emotions and feeling running through my body. Lex didn't seem to notice since he continued to speak while running his hands up my sides and down my chest.

"Your head was thrown back and I could see that your eyes were closed as you pleasured yourself thinking about someone. I had hoped it was me, and I knew then that I would do all in my power to show you that I was worthy of your feelings" Lex said before he began to nibble on my neck, marking me for I could feel the sting of his teeth as they made contact with my skin. The silence that surrounded us was only broken by my soft gasps as Lex continue to pay homage to my body, and to the small growls that he seemed to let out when it seemed he was thinking something that made him possessive of me.

"I chartered the first jet out of Los Angeles and made my way back here" Lex said breaking the silence minutes later, when it seemed he had calmed down enough. The smirk on his face as he looked at my neck told me he was happy with his work and that I would be trying to explain to not only my parents but probably anyone in town where I had gotten the mark or marks since there was probably more than one on my neck.

"Once I landed, I had a car waiting and I made my way here" Lex said while reaching out a hand and touching the marks on my neck the smirk turning into a full smile now.

"I didn't hear you or see the headlights for that matter" I said before looking at the muted TV and to Mike Rowe who was now doing something with an animal that didn't look to happy to see him.

"I turned off my headlights before I pulled up and it seemed you were very deep into your marathon of Dirty Jobs" Lex explained before I blushed, I would admit it that I had a bit of a crush on the guy but he had nothing on Lex.

"Hmmm" I said before pulling Lex into a kiss, it felt amazing to do this sort of thing and not worry about if I would get laughed at later or if it was okay to do so.

"That's my line" Lex joked before he closed the distance between our bodies, my cock was still hard but I wasn't really sure on what I wanted to do. Having Lex make love to me sounded like an amazing thing, but I knew in my heart that this was too new to add the added bit of sex to the relationship.

"Your parents" Lex said finally realizing that Martha and Jonathan Kent hadn't come from upstairs to rant and rave at him about his late arrival to the farm.

"Are in town at a B&B for the weekend" I explained hoping that Lex would be willing to spend the night with me, even if it was just for sleeping.

"They won't be back until Sunday night" I said trying to give Lex as many reasons to stay as possible, something that I could see he was giving much thought.

"Then my presence won't be noticed" Lex said moving closer to me while grabbing the remote and un-muting Mike Rowe on the TV.

"It won't" I agreed before wrapping an arm around him and watching the tail-end of the episode that was currently on. It was then that I yawned, I had gotten an early start to the day, as usual, and it was now catching up to me. Lex turned off the TV then, knowing I wasn't going to be up much longer.

"Tired" Lex said looking like he could be awake for ten more hours and still look none the worse for wear.

"Very and the morning will come too soon" I said before yawning again this time placing my hand over my opened mouth.

"Then to bed" Lex said breaking away from me and then standing up. I followed behind him quickly, I was curious to see if he planned to stay or not.

"Your room" Lex said reaching behind him to take my hand; it seemed I had my answer or I at least hoped I had my answer with him leading the way to my bedroom where he planned to sleep this night. We arrived to my bedroom the last door on the floor holding hands, I had a huge grin on my face and there wasn't much that would be able to wipe it off my face. As we entered my room, I could almost feel the excitement building in me almost as if it would explode from my body at any moment. Lex was going to sleep with me! Not in some other room, as he had done when his father thought he found a more worthy heir, but with me in my room!

"Do you have something for me to wear?" Lex asked me casually as if this was something that occurred every day, it made my heart sing to think that Lex was thinking so casually about us being together already. I let go of his hand then and made by way to the bottom drawer of my dresser where my sleeping clothes usually resided. I didn't plan to ever wash whatever Lex wore tonight; I may even turn it into a blanket of sorts so that I can have the smell of Lex so close to me. Jeez! I sound like such a girl, but at this point I didn't care; I had Lex spending the night and that was all that mattered. I grabbed a pair of shorts, it was after all the summer and we had no air conditioning in the house so giving Lex pants and a t-shirt were out of the question. Then again I wanted to see him shirtless and feel his skin against mine all night long. I passed the shorts to Lex and then fell to the bed as he began to undress in front of me as if he didn't have a care in the world who saw his body, something that made me want to growl about. The paleness of Lex's skin stopped all noises coming from my body besides a gasp, his body was perfect. Sinewy muscles where covered in pale skin as if almost daring someone to try to battle with their master. My hands rose on their own account and Lex noticed the move so he brought his body closer to where I sat on the bed.

"Perfect" I said running a hand down Lex's chest, while he still held the shorts in his hands. His ginger colored eyebrows rising in a silent question.

"Well you are" I fought with the silent man, I knew he was thinking things that had nothing to do with him being perfect; I knew his father told him that enough. He said nothing while pulling away enough so that he could place the shorts on his body, I wouldn't have minded him sleeping in his underwear but I knew for a fact, a fact that drove me insane many times, that Lex slept in the nude when at the Mansion. I yawned yet again this time closing my eyes and my back falling on the bed, I knew Lex would come to bed soon enough, the thought made me giggle.

"Clark" Lex said wondering what I was giggling about.

"Nothing, nothing" I said before I turned over and crawled up to where my pillows lay waiting for Lex to enter the bed so that we could go to sleep. I felt as the bed dipped, letting me know that Lex had sat on the bed. I pulled the sheet that was the only linen on the bed back and beckoned Lex to come to bed.

"Good night" Lex said before settling into a spot that was close to me but no close enough in my opinion. I moved over as far as I could and then laid my head down on Lex's chest. I wanted to be able to hear his heart beat while I drifted off to sleep. Lex sighed then, as if he had been hesitant on what to do before I moved my head to his chest. Lex soon began to run his hands through my hair, making me drift off a lot sooner than I had wanted to. I had wanted to talk to Lex, or more like kiss Lex until I fell asleep but it seemed my body had other plans. I soon feel asleep as it was as I was drifting off that I thought I heard Lex say the words that I already knew.

"I love you Clark"

~Finis, or is it?~


End file.
